The invention concerns an appliance inlet for vehicles, especially cars, a contact part in the form of a plug arranged to be connected with an appliance cable and a mounting device for mounting the plug on a mounting surface in the vehicle, the plug on the receiver end comprising a contact section in the form of a cavity, wherein in the bottom section of the cavity there are provided contact pins which are cast via cables in a central section formed in one piece with the plug and which can be connected to an engine heater or the vehicle's electrical system, via the appliance cable provided in the vehicle, the contact section being arranged to receive a socket on the contact pins in order to provide connection to an external power source such as the electricity mains, and the contact section's opening on the receiver side being supplied with a watertight, self-closing cap.
The invention also concerns a method for mounting such an appliance inlet.